


Our Song

by Kittypride13 (orphan_account)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Dancer Keith (Voltron), F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Matt Holt & Shiro Friendship, Secret Relationship, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, True Love, broganes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2019-07-02 15:18:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15799194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Kittypride13
Summary: A continuation of my Kidge soulmate AU "Perfectly Perfect", highlighting moments both before and after their established relationship. Requests are welcome. This will be written as inspiration strikes me. Enjoy! :)





	1. Your Mother

Shiro wasn't alone when he arrived. Keith gave Adam a questioning look but the older cadet just shrugged. They watched as he approached with the other boy. Keith thought he looked sort of familiar but he couldn't quite place him. There was something about his face, maybe it was the glasses throwing him off. "Sorry I'm late." Shiro apologised when he reached them, sliding in beside his boyfriend.  
Adam smiled. "Well, It's not like we can start without you. It's your birthday after all."  
He rubbed the back of his neck."Yeah but, still, I'm sorry for making you wait."  
His friend slid in next to Keith and smiled winningly at the pair of them. "Well, Hi. I'm Matt. Shiro invited me."  
Keith's eyes went wide for a moment but he quickly schooled his expression into one of neutrality. No wonder he looked familiar, he had to be Katie's brother! Keith wasn't sure what to think about it. It seemed like such a ridiculous improbability that of all the people his brother would choose to become friends with, he chose Matt Holt.  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Seriously? No way! ahahahahahahahaahaha" Katie laughed. There was a thump as she fell off the bed, still howling, and Keith waited, torn between laughter and worry. Suddenly the door across the room burst open and a worried face looked in. Colleen Holt examined the scene with confusion. "Katie? Are you alright?"  
Katie picked herself up off the floor. "ahaha..yeah. yeah I'm...hahaha, I'm fine. Ok, yep. I'm good."  
Her mother frowned as she considered them. "What exactly is going on here then?"  
"What? Oh! Um, well, wow, I can't believe that you guys have never met. I guess I really don't talk about you a lot." Katie looked between her mother and the comm.  
Keith smirked."Well, It kinda seems like that on my end too. Shiro has no idea."  
"Katie?" her mother inquired.  
She looked over as she resumed her spot on the bed. "Right, so Mom, this is my friend Keith. Keith, this is my mother."  
"Hello Mrs.Holt."  
Colleen at him for a moment before she turned her attention back to her daughter."Honey, it's lovely that you're making friends but who exactly is he? Did you meet online? How long have you known each other?"  
"Well," Katie began, "I mean. We've known each other since I was nine. You remember in elementary, those kids who were picking on me? And the guy who beat them up?"  
"Is he?" She gestured to Keith who was begining to look distinctly uncomfortable.  
"Yep. I made a communicator so we could keep in contact before he was transfered." She seemed extremely pleased with herself and Keith couldn't help but smile. She always was brilliant, not that that was something she needed to be told.  
"I guess we just never really told anyone else." He commented softly.  
Katie nodded. "It's weird, I mean, you'd think I'd have mentioned you to Matt at least once..."  
Colleen smiled. "Well, It's nice to know I'm not the only one out of the loop...I don't suppose you'd explain what the hesterics earllier were about then?  
Katie snorted. "Our brothers are idiots."  
The comment made Keith pause. He'd never really thought about it but Shiro was a lot like a brother. It was a realization that caused a warm feeling to blossom in his chest against the cold of the rooftop he was sitting on.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Colleen wanted to meet him. Keith honestly wasn't sure what to do with that information but he agreed to meet with her anyway. Katie had been one of his only friends for too long to lose her over his own social inadequacies. So, he brushed his messy hair and dusted off his coat and borrowed some change from the jar Shiro kept in his quarters. The bus ride was simultaneously far too long and uncomfortably short. Katie was waiting for him on the front porch. She waved when she saw him and some of his anxiety lessened. Her long hair shone copper in the sun, it reminded him of the brilliant colors of a desert sunset. The dog barked and ran up to greet him. "Oh no! Gunderson! Don't jump on him." Katie yelped as she scrambled to her feet.

Keith deftly avoided the dirty paws and scratched him on the to of the head. "You could have warned me that he was a jumper."

"I forgot I hadn't told you," She replied with a grin, "Come on Mum's really excited to actually meet you."

Keith paused before the door, crap, he was nervous again. This was stupid, it was just Katie's mom. It wasn't even like they were dating or anything. She was just one of his only friends in the world. She elbowed him in the side. "Relax, It's not like I'd just drop you if she doesn't like you. Who'd I complain about my idiot brother to then?"

Keith snorted. "Well, I couldn't deprive you of that."

"It would be very rude of you." She agreed as they entered. The Holts lived in a beautiful house, well kept, set in a nice part of town. A far cry from the foster home that had become so unfortunately familiar. The smile on Colleen's face when he entered was strange as well. Most adults took one look at him and immediately assumed he was a trouble maker, problems with authority; In Katie's words: A rebel without a cause.

Colleen took his hand and shook it. "It's good to finally meet you Keith. I believe that we've been inadvertently hearing about you for a while."

That was an interesting statement. He extracted himself awkwardly from the handshake. "It's uh, nice to meet you too Mrs.Holt." Good job Keith, wow her with your mastery of the English language. At least he didn't sound like a total idiot. Katie was going to mock him about this for ages.

She considered him."You seem very attached to my girl, should I be worried about that?"

Katie turned bright red. "Mother! What the- You can't just open a conversation with that!"

Keith was a little confused but rapidly catching up. His face heated at the very suggestion and he felt the need to defend himself. "I-I... What...Why would you even think that?" Well, that was even more intelligent than his previous statement. Were all mothers this terrible? sometimes he was glad his wasn't around. Shiro's mother was always asking them if they had girlfriends yet.

Colleen crossed her arms. "I have a very beautiful daughter, a very tech smart daughter, I have to make sure you are going to treat her right,"The woman explained in a no nonsense tone, "Humans are notoriously untrustworthy." And that, Keith thinks, is why your daughter loves conspiracy theories just as much as me.

"Excuse me!" Katie's getting annoyed now and it looks like a real argument is brewing but when Keith looks at her, hair braided back, fierce figure illuminated in the failing sunlight all he can think is yeah, that is one amazing girl. And he knows that Colleen has nothing to worry about because he'll be dammed if anyone ever hurts her like that. They'd have to take him on first. The way Colleen is looking at him, he thinks she knows it too.


	2. Rumor has it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katie Holt may be a tech genius, but espionage isn't her strong suit. Now the garrison is buzzing about her and it's not all good. It's just a good thing no one recognized Keith.

Katie Holt was having a bad day.

Scratch that.

Pidge Gunderson was having a terrible, awful, no good week.

It all started last Saturday... ============================================================================================================

"No, Lance. I do not want to go to your drunken party. I don't care who's hosting. I'm just not interested." Pidge growled in frustration. It was the third time he'd asked in as many days and it was getting annoying. She got that he wanted to bond and all that but no still meant no. She wasn't really a big drunken party person, even back when she didn't have a secret identity to keep track of. Anyway, she was supposed to be meeting Keith in an hour. She couldn't wait to tell him about her most recent finds.

Lance pouted. "Wow, so cold. I just thought you could use some fun for once."

Hunk shrugged and put a hand on his friend's shoulder. "It's ok Lance. Maybe he just doesn't like parties."

"Thank you Hunk. That is what I've been trying to tell you for the past three days!"

"Ah, ok, sorry man," the latino boy rubbed the back of his neck self-consciously, "Maybe we can get milkshakes together sometime or something."

She sighed in exasperated fondness. "Sure."

"Awesome! We'll have so much-"

"Lance," Hunk cut in with an apologetic smile in her direction, "we've gotta go or we're gonna miss the party."

"Oh yeah! We're gonna bring the house down Hunk! LoverboyLance is ready to go!"

Pidge shook her head as she watched them leave. Wishing them half-hearted luck and smiling at their antics. Now she just had to leave without arousing suspicion. Maybe playing the recluse wasn't such a great plan after all...

The diner was one of her personal favorite places to be. It had been their place for years, Matt had introduced it to her on a whim and she'd fallen in love with their peanut butter pancakes. They were to die for. When Keith told her he didn't really like peanut butter she decided that there was only one way to show him the true wonder that was peanut butter. They became regulars in pretty short order after that.

He was sitting at their booth when she arrived. Staring off into the distance with those beautiful amethyst eyes. If she was honest, she thought everything about Keith was beautiful. Beautiful and deadly and absolutely amazing. Not that she'd ever admit that though. Nope. You just didn't say that to a boy. Right? That was a bad move. She sighed a bit to herself before opening the door. The little bell chimed and Keith looked over. A soft smile lit his face when he saw her and he wave to one of the waitresses. she sat down with a thud just as a familiar girl in blue arrived. "You two want your usual then?" Angela asked brightly. She nodded and the other girl left with a bright smile. she turned her attention on Keith with a grin.

"So, you'll never guess when I heard over the airwaves..."

============================================================================================================

"So, Pidge...I heard you've been hanging with a bad girl recently. I didn't know you liked that kind of stuff."

Pidge glared. The unnamed cadet shrunk back in surprise. Good. He should be scared. Why was her love life any of their business? And who decided to was her love life? Come on people! If she ever found out who had taken the picture she was going to kill them. They would die slowly, painfully, she'd hack their computers to spew German swears every time they turned it on!

A group of girls in a side corridor stared at her as she passed, whispering amongst themselves.

Oh yes, when she found them. This photographer was going to die.

============================================================================================================

Keith's hoverbike stopped just outside the garrison. Just beside one of the lone trees that speckled the desert around them. She climbed off and walked around to the front of the vehicle. He smirked at her from where he remained seated. "Feeling tall?" He asked in amusement.

She leaned over the front. "You're not much taller Kogane and I've still got time to grow."

He leaned in as well, playful threat in his eyes. "Careful, I know all your secrets."

She glowered playfully back. "And I know all yours."

They glared for a long moment before Katie had to pullback. The tips of his long hair were brushing against her face and she couldn't ignore the need to sneeze any longer. Keith sat back with an amused smirk. Clearly he thought that he was the victor.

"I can hack that shack Keith. Do not test my abilities."

He held up his hands in surrender. "Fair enough. I'll admit defeat for now."

she snorted and flipped her bag over one shoulder. "Good."

He smiled and gunned the engine. "Get some sleep Katie."

"Ha. Sleep is for the weak!"

============================================================================================================

She'd made it to the library. At least now she might be left alone for a while.

Even surrounded by the worst gossips she'd ever met they knew better than to bother her when she was in the library. A couple of students had sported book-shaped bruises after their attempts.

It didn't stop them from watching her curiously from across the room.

This was going to be a long afternoon...

============================================================================================================

Monday morning rolled around and the first thing Pidge noticed were the whispers. The way people talked when she past. Eyes following her. At first, she thought she might have been found out but once the morning passed without a word from Iverson she decided that couldn't be it. She didn't figure it out until later that evening when Lance texted her.

_Lance: OMG! Pidge! You didn't tell us you had a gf!_

_Pidge: What?_

_Lance: Someone saw you with her on Saturday._

_Pidge: ?_

_Lance: [Image sent]_

Katie stared at the picture for a moment. Confused at first as to what she was seeing. She was there, obviously. All short green outfits and wild brown hair, leaning over a red hoverbike. Across from her was a mostly obscured person with shoulder-length black hair and a red and white cropped jacket. From this angle they could totally be female. She wasn't entirely sure what to think. Clearly, clearly this was Keith and her. She could count herself lucky no one had recognized him. She wasn't sure how that would have gone down but she was pretty sure there were a lot of ways to could go badly. He was banned from garrison property after all.

_Lance: Who is she? And where'd she get that jacket?_

_Pidge: What the hell!?_

_Lance: Wait, was that supposed to be a secret?_

_Pidge: What part of a clearly undesired picture makes you think that Lance?_

_Pidge: Who gave anyone the right to pry into my personal life?!_

_Lance: ...Ok, you make some good points there._

_Lance: Pidge?_

_Pidge: [Pidge has signed off]_

_Lance: Pidge?_

============================================================================================================

So, here she was. The subject of gossip and speculation that she wasn't even entirely sure how to disway.

She sighed, if one more cadet asked her about her 'girlfriend'...agh! She was going to lose her mind. Didn't they have anything else to talk about? And if she got any more 'advice' from either Hunk or Lance, well, she'd just have to think of something suitably atrocious to do to them. She smiled at the thought. April fools had always been one of her favorite holiday's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the request PatitoFeo. Hope you enjoy this. :)


	3. The Real You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Galra Reveal...but better featuring some beautiful Kidge.

Forget the Alliance. She was worried about Keith.  
When he came of the ship there was a distinct limp in his step. He walked with a stiffness that spoke of pain and injury. He wasn't looking at any of them. Dark eyes gazing at the floor, face hidden behind his hair. There was something very wrong but she had no idea what it was.  
At least not until Shiro explained why the red lion had attacked.  
Then it all made sense.  
Allura didn't help at all and Shiro was leading Keith away with a stern look in thier direction before she could move. She looked at her teamates. They were still processing. She needed to talk to Keith. Prove to him that she didn't care. He was the same person, no matter what his blood said. Suddenly she had an idea. She smiled to herself as she left the hangar. This would be perfect.  
===============================================================================================================  
Keith wasn't expecting the knock on his door later that night. The sight he found on the other side he expected even less. It was Katie, clearly, even after all the time she'd been in space he could easily pick her out because of her height. She hadn't really grown much at all. However, she was wearing a blanket over her head and carrying her glowing laptop under one arm. He frowned down at her. He didn't really want to find out just what she thought of his Galra blood. She had to hate him. Even more for taking away her chance at having a real soulmate. She deserved so much better than him.

  
"Are you gonna invite me in?" She asked after the silence had grown awkward. Her voice betrayed none of her thoughts.  
He sighed and stepped back into his room. Taking a seat on the bed Keith resigned himself to rejection. It had been good. She was the best friend he'd ever had, maybe if he just said he understood. They could still be aquintences. He wouldn't push it though. The Galra had taken so much from her and now, now he was just a reminder of what she'd lost. He watched as she came in and the door closed behind her. Then with a florish she removed the blanket, dumping it and her computer on the floor in one smooth motion.

Keith stared.

"What are you wearing?" He finally said. The confusion in his voice was palatable. She was wearing a fox outfit. A tight fitting furry costume. Keith was just...really, really lost. This was not how he expected this conversation to go.

Katie blushed a little but when she answered her voice was strong. "Well, I thought that was obvious. It's a fox costume."

  
"But why are you wearing it?"

  
"Because. I'm afraid I have a deep dark secert to reveal," She took an exaggerated breath, "I'm a furry."

  
Keith blinked. "What?"

  
Katie rolled her eyes with a sigh and plopped down on the bed next to him."A furry, someone who-"

  
"No. I know what a furry is...Why are you bringing this up?"

  
She looked amused."Well, one of your deep dark secrets was just revealed so I figured this was only fair."

He frowned at her, voice unsteady as he responded. "Katie...I-I don't understand..."

"Well, I mean, do you think any less of me for thinking robinhood the fox is hot?"

Immediately he shook his head. "That's ridiculous. There's nothing wrong with that," He tilted his head curiously, tension already leaking from his shoulders in light of this peculiar conversation, "Why are you even bringing this up?"

"Well, you're part galra," she began and Keith immediately tensed up again. And here it comes, the rejection, the leaving, the loneliness. At least...but no, he still wasn't sure that Shiro was ok with this. Stars, she was his best friend...he didn't want to lose her too. Katie paused shifting the glasses perched on her nose as she looked over at him. "and that's a pretty big secret to have just suddenly thrown into the light, so I thought I'd share one of my embarrassing secrets so we'd be even. You are forbidden to tell anyone else though."

"Wha-Embarrassing Secret?! Katie I am literally a member of the race that has taken over most of the universe! They tortured Shiro! They took your family from you and did god knows what to them! I think it goes a little beyond an embarrassing secret!" The anger in his voice should have chased her away but instead she looked up at him with calculating amber eyes.

"And I'm a member of the race who enslaved their own people because they couldn't handle the color of their skin. Tell me, exactly what part of the pervious statement you had any part in?" She answered dryly.

Confusing him seemed to be the name of the game today."What?"

"Are you working for the empire?"

"God! No, Katie I would never."

"Did you know that the Kerberos Mission was going to be captured or that it was before Shiro landed?"

"What? No, I didn't even know there were aliens before..."

"Then I fail to see how being Galra makes you worthy of the same kind of hate as the empire deserves."

Keith blinked. What? That was it...was, that couldn't be what she really thought...could it?

She blushed a little as she continued. "Do you really think I'd tell some galra guy I didn't trust a secret like being a furry? I mean, that's some great mockery material right there."

Something warm blossomed in his chest. She trusted him, of all the words she could have said of all the things she could have done, this was what he needed to know most. She trusted him now just as she had before. Galra or not, she could trust him to have her back. And that meant the world to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, yes...Pidge is a furry bc I'm tired of all the furry shaming out there. Robinhood the fox was hot!


	4. All About Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith teaches Pidge to dance...

Pidge kicked her feet absently as she sat atop the crate. Keith was working on a hoverbike Matt had procured for him. He wanted to make it run on a balmeran crystal. Currently only his legs were visible underneath the vehicle. He wasn’t following any safety regulations but then, Keith wasn’t well known for being careful. She sighed. She’d come down to escape the others and spend some time with her boyfriend, she just wasn’t sure what to do now that she was here.

“What’s wrong?” Keith’s voice cut through her thoughts.

She looked down. He had come out from underneath, his face and hands messy in the way mechanics always managed to make you. “Just dreading Allura’s party. You know, normal introvert stuff.” She replied with a smirk, her tone dry.

He stood up and nodded. “I’m not exactly looking forward to it either but it’s not so bad. Dancing doesn't necessarily require you to be social.”

“Well yeah but,” She frowned, “...wait, that sounds like, do you like dancing?”

He smirked as he pulled his shirt up over his head and her breath caught in her throat. A delicate red colored her cheeks and he glanced away. “You could say that...my dad taught me.”

That returned her brain. “Really? How haven’t I heard about this before now?”

“Never came up I guess.” He returned with a shrug as he attempted to wash off some of the sooty smudges.

Her eyes narrowed in interest. “Well now I’m curious, what kind of dancing are we talking about?”

He barely glanced back as he responded. “Ballroom mostly. The waltz and stuff.”

Well, that was an interesting image.“So I shouldn’t take you clubbing?”

He picked up a clean shirt he’d put to the side. “I’ve never club danced so I couldn’t tell you.”

“Adding that to the list of things to do once we get back to earth.” She commented as he pulled it on.

“I guess you don’t like ballroom dancing then?” He asked after a moment. A shy frown had settled on his face.

She shrugged. “I don’t really know. I’ve never tried. It wasn’t high on my list of things to learn.”

“No,” He replied with amusement, “I guess dancing can’t really compare with robotics.”

“Well now it’s coming back to bite me. Shiro said we all have to dance at least once during the event. I guess I’ll just have to accept his offer of lessons.” She sighed disparagingly.

Keith smirked. “Not necessarily.”

“Hum?”

“Well, I hear your Boyfriend isn’t a bad dancer. He could always teach you.” He suggested holding out a hand.

Pidge blinked and then a smile crossed her face. “That sounds perfect.”

“All we need is music.” he commented as he took her hand.

She reached into her pocket. “I’ve got something for that.” She pulled out her phone and turned it to a love song playlist. With anyone else she’d have been too embarrassed to press play.

_Take my hand_

I’ll teach you to dance

He showed her where to put her hand and began to lead.

_I’ll spin you around_

_Won’t let you fall down_

He moved carefully, keeping his strides small enough for her to keep up.

_Would you let me lead?_

_You can step on my feet_

He moved like a song and she followed. Nerves vanishing in his hold.

_Give it a try_

_It’ll be alright_

Her steps gained confidence as they practiced. Each song making them more in sync.

_The room’s hush hush_

_and now’s our moment_

The last song came on with a few soft notes. She closed her eyes.

_Take it in_

_feel it all_

_and hold it_

The air moved around them, the music swelled.

_Eyes on you_

_Eyes on me_

_We’re doing this right_

Her eyes locked on his as he lead her into the chorus.

_‘Cause lovers dance when they're feeling in love_

_Spotlight’s shining_

_it’s all about us_

_It’s all about us_

_And every heart in the room will melt_

_This is a feeling I’ve never felt but_

_It’s all about us…_

They stopped and he stepped back with a soft smile. She was breathing heavy, eyes sparkling as she looked at him. Stars…

***

Keith made his way through the crowd, the music would start soon and he wanted to make the most of this dance. He spotted her by the buffet. His breath caught in his throat as he looked at her. Radiant in emerald and moss. Her short hair styled to frame her face perfectly and a brilliant smile on her face as she laughed at something Hunk had said. She was so beautiful. New resolve burned through him as he walked up to the trio.

_Suddenly,_

_I’m feeling brave_

“Keith,” Lance sounded annoyed, “What kind of boyfriend leaves his girl on her own at a party?”

He frowned at the blue paladin. “One that knows she could take the room without a problem.”

“He’s got a point.” Hunk commented.

Keith turned his attention on Katie. “You look amazing by the way.”

_I don’t know what’s got into me_

_Why I feel this way_

She blushed. “You don’t look to bad yourself.”

Now it was his turn to be embarrassed, but he had a task. “I was wondering if you wanted to get Shiro’s demand out of the way.” He tried to sound casual and Lance scowled at him.

_Can we dance_

_Real slow?_

“I mean, Do you want to dance?” He asked holding out a hand as the musician called for a clear dancefloor.

She smiled and it was blinding. “Sounds like fun.”

_Can I hold you_

_Can I hold you close?_

They made their way through the crowd to the near empty dance floor. Her hand delicate and feather-soft in his grip.

_The room’s hush hush_

_And now’s our moment_

The first notes of the song he’d requested began to play and her eyes lit up. They moved into position.

_Take it in_

_Feel it all_

_And hold it_

The room and guests were a dull hum in the background. Katie was all he could see.

_Eyes on you_

_Eyes on me_

_We’re doing this right_

He lead her into the dance. Each step in perfect synchronicity. She was the perfect partner. He hardly noticed when the world grew quiet around them.

_‘Cause lovers dance when they're feeling in love_

_Spotlight’s shining it’s all about us_

_It’s all about us_

She twirled like an angel. Eyes alight with stars.

_And every heart in the room will melt_

_This is a feeling I’ve never felt but_

_It’s all about us_

Her heart beat fast, a butterfly dancing in her chest. His calloused hands led the rest of her with him.

_Do you hear that love?_

_They’re playing our song_

Her steps in time with his. Those brilliant amber eyes alight, the way she followed without question. She was a song in human form.

_Do you think we’re ready?_

_Oh I’m really feeling it_

The music swelled and all she could see was him.

_Do you hear that love?_

_Do you hear that love?_

The song crescendoed.

_Do you hear that love?_

_Do you hear that love?_

They knew these steps.

_Lovers dance when they’re feeling in love_

_Spotlight’s shining_

_It’s all about us (It’s all about us)_

_It’s all about us_

Each step swept them around the floor, long since vacated by the enchanted party goers.

_(Do you hear that love?)_

They didn’t notice anything but each other.

_Every heart in the room will melt_

_This is a feeling I’ve never felt but_

_It’s all about us_

They moved to the center of the floor. The music reached it’s peak.

_‘Cause lovers dance when they’re feeling in love_

_Spotlight’s shining it’s all about us_

_It’s all about us_

The sprial he lead her in sent her spining from his grasp

_Every heart in the room will melt_

_This is a feeling I’ve never felt but_

He pulled her back into his arms for a dip and a chaste kiss.

_It’s all_

There was silence as the music ended. The couple looked up as if just realizing he rest of them were there. The crowd stared back.

_It’s all about us_

And then applause.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song is heiswe and owlcity's "All about us". I just love it and it prompted this scene.


	5. Just a kiss

To be fair, they had actively kept it a secret for a while so perhaps the team's shock was warranted.  
She wasn't going to apologise for it though. His hands were warm on her waist, rough but kind, safe. They broke apart after a moment, both blushing like school children.

Suddenly Matt and Lance were there, tearing them apart. "Matt? What are you-?"

"Lance! Get your hands off me!" Keith was not having any of it. Irritation written across his face and laced in his tone

"Ok, seriously guys," Katie sighed as she squirmed out of her brother's grasp, "What was that for?"

"Well-" Lance began indignantly before hunk cut him off.

He nervously fidgeted."Is Keith your soulmate?"

The green paladin raised an eyebrow. "No Hunk, I just like randomly kissing him." Keith snorted.

"So-uh,..."

"Oh my-Seriously you guys?! Yes, Keith is my soulmate. Wow." She shook her head.

Allura frowned. "Is there something wrong with this?" She had clearly been watching the reactions of the other humans. Lance and Matt in brotherly horror. Hunk in nervous confusion. Shiro and Sam who were watching everything with bemused expressions.

Katie could see why she'd get that idea."No." She glared at the assembled group.

"But I thought you were into girls?!" Lance burst out.

Everyone stared at him.

Keith cocked his head. "What?"

"Well, I mean...back at the garrison..."

Suddenly it dawned on her. "Oh my god Lance. That was Keith!"

All eyes turned to her."Wait What!?"

"Really? How long have you guy's known each other? Did Shiro introduce you or something?"

"No. I was going to after Kerberos but, you know..." Shiro was watching them curiously, "I'm kind of confused actually, did you know Keith?"

She looked over at their former red paladin for help and received a shrug in return. Wonderful, thank you Keith. That was very helpful. "Ok, look, I've known Keith since I was like 9 years old and yes, the 'girlfriend' I was always going to meet and texting with was Keith. Mystery solved Lance. I'm not gay but I appreciate your acceptance."

Matt looked like his brain had exploded. "Wait you've known Keith since you were 9?!"

Keith hummed at the memory. "Yeah, she was a weird little genius back then too."

"I'm going to take that as a compliment."

"It was meant as one."

"Awww," Hunk cooed, "You guys are so cute."

Lance glared at his friend. The yellow paladin shrugged. "What? They are. And Pidge isn't gay now so it's all fine."

"This is why Hunk is my favorite."

"I'd be upset about that but I agree."

"Aww, you guys..." He blushed before sweeping the pair up in a crushing hug. Keith froze at first of course but melted a bit after a moment, awkwardly patting the yellow paladin on the back.

Matt was shaking his head. "Wait a sec! can we go back to the part where you've known each other since you were kids? How did I not know this? How did Shiro not know this?!" He turned to their father suspiciously. "Did you know about this?"

Sam gave his son a bemused grin. "I knew a little, not that it was Keith specifically but she did talk about him a fair bit."

"What?!"

"Her internet friend?"

"Wait. That was Keith?!" Her brother whipped around to stare at the other man.

Keith gave him a smirk. "Yes."

Katie laughed. "It was pretty funny that neither of you realized we knew each other. It's not like Keith's really good at being subtle either."

"I resent that." He gestured to his uniform pointedly.

"Ok, you were awful. You're slightly better now." She acquiesced.

Shiro sighed. "Well, I suppose that explains a few things."

The paladins in question shared amused glances while Lance and Matt turned their indignation on the black paladin. "Excuse me?!" Lance exclaimed, "That's all you have to say?"

"Uh?...Congratulations?"

"Shiro!"

"Takashi Shirogane! Wha-"

Katie tuned out as they continued arguing, instead turning her attention to the man next to her. He seemed amused as he watched the unfolding argument. She smiled softly up at him. He glanced back down after a moment. "What?"

"I like the hair."

"Lance can't really say it's a mullet anymore."

"True," She grinned, "That's a clear improvement right there."

They shared a grin, turning back to watch their teammates interact. A warm feeling rose in her chest. It was good, she thought, seeing her family together like this. Lance threw a pointed comment Keith's way and suddenly the warm presence left her side to join in the friendly argument. She rolled her eyes but the warm feeling never left. A little while later, once Hunk had put a stop to the argument with the arrival of cake, Katie sat alone in the lounge. Enjoying the quiet and the feeling of her wonderfully stuffed stomach. She had probably eaten too much cake. There were some pain's however, that were worth suffering for.Someone fell into the cushion next to her. She looked over, Keith hummed softly as he leaned back, wrapping one arm around the back of the sofa.

"Happy birthday Katie." He said, that beautifully soft smile on his face. Her heart melted, damn, that was adorable. Stars above, how could she not be in love with him? It was then that she made her decision.

" Keith, "His brow furrowed at the serious tone in her voice, "I-Will you stay? I just,-"Why was this so hard. _I don't want you to go. I missed you. I don't want to lose you again._

A calloused hand took hers and she looked up into those galaxy eyes. "I'm not going anywhere." How did he know?

"Consider it an order."

A chuckle. "Well I'm not normally one for following the rules but I suppose I can make an exception."

"You better."

"I guess I should let Kolivan know I won't be coming back."

"If he wants you he'll have to go through me."

"I'm not sure he's brave enough for that."

"He should be scared."

"Even if you're only about half his height?"

"Excuse me?"

"I think you're adorable?"

"Try again."

"You strike fear into the hearts of our enemies and look amazing while doing it?"

"Acceptable."

He rolled his eyes before heaving himself to his feet with a sigh. She could relate. It had been a long day. A good day, but a long one. She was quiet as he moved to leave. Suddenly he paused, pivoting on his heel to come back towards her. He leaned down a bit even as she sat up straighter. There was a light blush on his cheeks. "Can I kiss you?"

She blushed, suddenly shy as she nodded. His lips were dry and warm as he pressed a chaste kiss on her own.

"I love you." He whispered before turning to make his escape. For one breathless moment she couldn't speak. Then he was gone but the words still tumbled off her tongue, a ghost of sound, "I love you too."

 

**Author's Note:**

> I expect to add tags as the stories develop. You can leave suggestions and requests in the comments section and I'll message you if I decide to do something with it. This one's for all the Kidge fans out there who need some more introvert love in their lives. <3


End file.
